


You're supposed to sing damnit!

by Ani_the_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Theatre AU, actor!dean - Freeform, crew member!Castiel, i can't write for shit, i got this off of tumblr, ill try my bestt with the amount of words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_the_fangirl/pseuds/Ani_the_fangirl
Summary: Theatre au based on this posthttp://audestielprompts.tumblr.com/post/150398367455/guys I hope this link works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy and please comment if you enjoyed and have any tips for me to improve. This was supposed to be a oneshot but then I realized I got more shit to say

 

Castiel always enjoyed acting and singing. Hell, he was good at it. But he never performed because he is very awkward and doesn't think he should be with people that know what they're doing. 

He still wanted others to enjoy the Theatre with him included so he join the stage crew. He painted the sets and does the curtains. He may not have a major role but he is happy. He still continued to act and sing but just by himself. So while painting a set for his high school's musical " _Hamilton_ _" ._ He didn't check if anyone was around to practice their lines or anything like that. And that was the first mistake he made.

 _I saved every letter you wrote me_  
_From the moment I read them_  
_I knew you were mine_  
_You said we’d be fine_  
_I thought you were mine_

Castiel began to sing _"Burn"_ from the play they were supposed to do. It wasn't the original version, he rewritten it in John Laurens' perspective since Alexander and John might have been lovers but some of their letters have gone missing so no one knows. Castiel loved the idea of one of our founding fathers being bisexual so he redid the song.

 _Do you know what my father said?_  
_He caught me setting letters aside_  
_And said_  
_“Be careful with that one, son,_  
_He’s making you more than just smile."_

Castiel wrote that lyric with the memory of coming out to his Father. He was nervous that day, He didn't know how his father, Chuck Shurley, would react. Castiel started to sobbing after telling him. Chuck asked him why he was crying, and after telling his father that he was scared what Chuck would do, he hugged Castiel. "I don't care if you love girls or boys, I care if you have somebody you want to be happy with. So I don't want to see you crying about being gay because I love you for you. And if anybody gives you shit about being gay then I'll send Gabriel after them, Ok?" Chuck wiped Castiel's tears as he laughed and agreed. That memory brought a smile to Castiel's face.

 _You and your words flooded my senses_  
_Your sentences left me defenseless_  
_Ruining palaces with your paragraphs_  
_Wrecking cathedrals_

Castiel put his paint brush into the black paint can and began to dance. Nothing grand, just him twirling with his eyes closed and hands clutching his chest. Even though he has never seen the play he has listened to the songs hundreds of times, memorized most of them, and saw some animatics from talented people. This song didn't need complex choreography so simple movements were perfect for this song. And this was the second mistake.

  _I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me_  
_Captivated by the appeasement_  
_From every line_  
_Saw every sign_  
_That showed you were mine_

 _The world seemed to_  
_Burn_  
_Burn_

While the senior was singing, a junior by the name of Dean Winchester and his freshman younger brother Sam walked into the auditorium. They were both in the play, Dean playing Alexander Hamilton (The lead role) and his brother being on stage crew with Castiel. Dean was bothering Sam to quit the stage crew and try out for Lafayette/ Thomas Jefferson. Sam didn't mind trying out, He just didn't want to leave Cass alone. Castiel was a shy guy and didn't really have much friends and Sam didn't want to leave one of His best friends alone with no body to talk to.  

 _They’ll light up the letters I wrote you_  
_They’ll erase the fact that I longed for you inside my bed_  
_In clearing my name, and part of my life_

 Dean was mesmerized by this man's singing and the sway of his hips. Sam was shocked, he heard this song before. Cass showed him this song while waiting for practice to begin. He also seen him take out a piece of paper and write when Lisa would practice " _Burn"_ Sam always assumed he was finishing up homework or drawing. Sam looked down at his brother to see Dean blushing with his mouth agape. Dean was about to say something but Sam clamped his hand over Deans mouth and whispered for him to be quiet. Dean simply nodded, wanting to hear more of the man's voice.

_Do you know what my father said_  
_When he read what we’d done?_  
_He said_  
_“You’ve fallen for another man,_  
_I won’t bear to call you my son_

 That struck a chord with Dean because He was almost kicked out of his house if not for Sam, His mother Mary, and Bobby. He came out to both of his parents and john didn't take it well. John called his own son a faggot and fairy that will not live under his house and began to fight Dean. Mary told Sam to call Bobby and then lock himself in his room. Mary then proceeded to fight John while Dean was on the floor barely conscious. 5 minutes later Bobby showed up and fought John to a pulp. The police then showed up and arrested John and brought Dean to the hospital. Dean had a broken arm and 3 fractured ribs. John was sentenced to 14 years in prison. Bobby moved in with them and became more of a father figure than John ever was. That was when he was 14, Dean's now 3 years older and more muscular. Hell, Dean is now one of the strongest guys in school.

   _You and your words pleading impatiently_  
_My sentences rendered too reckless_  
_They’ve grown paranoid of the first paragraph_  
_“To convince you…”_

_You, you, you…_

Castiel fell to his knees, hands gripping his head and shaking his head side to side. He was really into the song now. He didn't have to imagine the heartbreak because his Ex-Boyfriend did something similar. Balthazar cheated on Cass and then told the entire school. Castiel became the laughingstock of the school. he had to switch schools when he this year. He was over it because His older brother, Gabriel, somehow got Nair in his shampoo and gave Castiel a great memory.

 _They will erase me from our narrative_  
_Soon, future historians search for our affections and where it all starts_  
_They’re tearing us apart_

 _And I’m watching it_  
_Burn_  
_Watching it burn_

He stood and had one hand clutch his chest and the other slowly move forward as he was holding the note. More than halfway done with the song, Castiel still hasn't open his eyes. With the amount of times he came to the auditorium alone, he knows the stage like the back of his hand so he had no fear of hitting something. And not opening his eyes was the third mistake he made.

 _The world has no right to my heart_  
_The world has no place in my head_  
_They won’t know what I could have said_  
_He’s burning the memories_  
_Burning the letters that might have set me free_

Dean was astonished by this man. He wondered why he never seen this man because he could be in the top 3 singers in the history of the school. Dean was the best singer the school has ever seen so if he says somebody is good then they are great, so imagine how good this man was for dean to be entranced by his movements and voice. Sam glanced at Dean and then back at the stage. Dean was definitely seemed attracted to Cass. Sam hoped Dean would at least try to go after him because he knew Castiel was gay and is interested in Dean. They were talking about shipping after seeing Jo stare longing at Charlie and Sam told Castiel that Dean and him would look cute together. Cass then began to blush and stutter and Sam just told him not to worry, Then Castiel told him that He would look adorable with his older brother Gabriel. Sam asked Cass how Gabriel looks like and Cass told him that he would meet him at his Graduation.

 _They’ll forfeit the rights of my heart_  
_They’ll forfeit your place in my head_  
_I’ll lay alone on my bed_  
_With all of those memories_  
_Of when you were mine_

Dean was done for. The man definitely rivaled his voice. The man was facing audience on his knees with both of his hands against his chest as he held the longest note of the song.  _"Burn" ,_ to some like the author, had the longest note out of all 46 songs in the soundtrack. He needs to know if the man was going to try out for the play. And maybe if he was single.

  _I hope it won’t burn_

Castiel had his arms at his side with his head facing the sky, looking defeated. He was panting and proud of himself. So he stood up and opened his eyes but to his horror, found his best friend and cute older brother standing there in complete silence. He was _screwed_. Castiel began to panic of what they would do. They then began to cheer and run to Cass. Castiel smiled, _'At least they enjoyed my little performance',_ he thought. Sam engulfed Cass in a tight hug and rose him off the ground with his joy.

"Sam, please, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry" Sam released Cass and spoke. "Cass, holy shit dude you were amazing! You can make Dean look like shit!"

"Yeah! Wait hold up..."

"Dean you know it's true ever since we heard him sing AND hold that long note at the end."

Castiel began to blush. "Sam I'm not that good". Right after saying that, the Winchester brothers gave him the double bitch face.

"Yeah, and I'm not tall" spoke Sam. "You should really try out"

"Sam I can't. Its not fair to everyone else because-" Castiel started but was interrupted by Dean.

"Because everyone will feel like shit once they hear you sing that?" Dean said.

"because they know what they are doing and I don't." Castiel said softly, looking at the ground.

They both looked at Castiel with pity. Then Dean grabbed both sides of his face and looked him dead in the eye.

"Cass, it's okay to have these insecurities, We all have them. It's not okay to not try and over come them. Cass please try out, the play wouldn't be the same without you. I need you to be in the play." Dean spoke.  

Castiel blushed as Dean spoke about how he wanted him in the play. It warmed his heart to hear that somebody he liked needed him.

"Yeah Cass," Sam spoke," If it makes you feel better, I'll try out with you."

Dean tuned to his brother and gave him a bitch face. " Wait so a hot dude can get you to try out for the play but your own brother can't?  I see how it is."

"First off Dean, Cass isn't my type. Secondly, Yeah he can and I don't see the problem." Sam spoke

Soon the Winchesters began to fight and Castiel stood there blushing from what Dean said. Castiel thought about trying out and decided to go for it. The older Winchester's speech really spoke to him.

"Guys"

"LISTEN HERE BITCH"

"Guys" Castiel repeated louder.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME JERK"

"GUYS" Castiel basically screamed.

"SHUT UP" they screamed in unison. Castiel was pissed. They want him to try out for Hamilton and they won't listen to his decision?

"HEY ASSBUTTS" Castiel said as he jumped on them both. They all landed with groans. Castiel looked at both at them and asked, "Are you guys done?" The Winchesters nodded with fear of what Castiel would do if they continued fighting.

"Jesus Cass do you do that when your siblings won't listen?" Sam said as he started to stand up.

"When you live with 5 siblings, you improvise" Castiel shrugged. "So I thought about what you guys said and it was heartfelt and all but I'll stick to what I know."

"You're kidding" Dean said 

"Yeah I am" Castiel replied. "I'll try out with you Sam"

The boys galloped and engulfed Cass in a hug. Sam was extremely proud that Cass would try and get over his fear. And Dean, well he was smitten by the man.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's and Sam's audition is today, will they get the part?  
> *not proofread*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINIALLY got around to doing another chapter.

Castiel was freaking out. His audition for John Laurens is today. Castiel thought _'How the hell is Sam so calm about this?!'_   He was walking to his 3rd period, Science. His teacher, Mr. Collins was the smartest teacher in the whole damn school! Whenever he had Mr. Collins he was fucking ecstatic because Mr. Collins actually makes learning fun. He doesn't baby you by making you color and shit, no he lets you dissect pigs and teaches you actual science. Not that the mito-fucking-chondira is the power house of the cell. Mr. Collins  _may_ also Castiel's uncle. They look like they could be twin brothers.

"How's my favorite student?" He asked, throwing his arm over Castiel's shoulders.

"Misha I'm pretty fucking stressed," He replied throwing his uncle's arm off of him. Castiel took notice of Misha's shirt and hair. "Misha please tell me you did not have sex with your boyfriend in morning and wore his shirt to school." He said, groaning

"First off, Watch your language, a teacher can hear you and we both will have a fucking lecture. Second off, I can't help if Jensen's needy." Misha bragged, flicking the collar of Jensen's shirt. Castiel pretended to gag.

"At least I get 100 bucks from winning the bet." Castiel sighed leaving his uncle in shock in the hallway.

"CASTIEL WHAT IS THE FUCKING BET?!" Misha screeched as he ran into his room. The class was full by now. Misha looked like primal spongebob against his door.

"Well since you are soooo desperate" Castiel replied dramatically "Jimmy, Gabe, and I had a bet to see who bottoms in your relationship. I said you Top and the others said you bottom."

The whole class was in shock at how somebody would bet on that. Some were even _more_   shocked that their teacher Topped. With his weird behaviors you'd be surprised that somebody would settle down with him.

Misha was blushing like a tomato, he was frozen against his classroom's door. He then whispered. "Why?"

"Let's face it everyone was surprised that you found somebody and we were bored and had nothing else to do." Castiel replied taking out his things and logging into his uncle's laptop. "You also need to bring him over, Gabe and Jimmy want proof of life."

Misha looked conflicted for a moment but then answered. "Well I do top and since I said that in front of my class I want half of the money"

"You said that on your on will but I will give you 25"

"Deal" Misha went to Castiel and shook each others hand.

"Okay class!" Misha stood on Castiel's desk. "You guys are free to do what you want as long as you tell me and you guys don't hurt yourselves" Misha got down from Castiel's desk and asked him. "Okay what's wrong? You told me you were stressed and I want to know why, so spill."

"I'm nervous I won't get the part of John Laurens" Castiel sighed as he leaned into his elbow.

"It's going to be fine," Misha said, ruffling his nephew's hair. "Besides, I know the casting director so I might be able to pull a favour." He continued, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?!" Misha nodded. "Thank you so much!" Castiel lunged toward Misha, engulfing him into a hug"

* * *

As 3rd period was drawing to an end, Castiel became even more nervous. He was told to skip his 5th and just head to the auditorium. The bell began to ring and Castiel bolted to the stage. He arrives in front of the entrance of the auditorium and realizes something... _He forgot to pick Sam up._

"I see somebody forgot about me." Entered a voice from behind Castiel.

"Sammy give the kid a break, he's probably stressed the fuck out." scolded another voice toward Sam.

"True but he has nothing to worry about." Sam replied. Castiel finally turned towards the duo.

"Nothing to worry about? Nothing to worry about?! I have everything to worry about! I might not get the part Damn it! I'm not like you Dean! You have everyone, including me, at their feet! Head over heels for you! Oh fuuucck...." Castiel trailed, realizing he just confessed to Dean. Sam and Dean stood in silence. Sam was shocked that Cass, the most patient guy he knew, just blow up. Not to mention that he just confessed to his long time crush. While Dean was shocked that Cass, confessed to him. Dean didn't think he deserved Castiel's affections.

Dean and Castiel were staring into each other's eyes. Then Dean tackled Castiel into a kiss. Now Sam had to pull Dean away from Castiel.

"Come on there is an audition we have to ace and you guys making out isn't going to help" Sam sighed. They both dusted off their clothes and entered the auditorium. Castiel was in the room where it happened and he wasn't going to throw away his shot.

* * *

 "So I was told by my star that you wanted to try out for John Laurens." Spoke the Casting director

"Yes, uh, but I hope I can be the understudy for Eliza Hamilton and, uh, Maria Reynolds" Castiel said, alone on the stage with anxiety creeping up on him.

"Alright but you have to prove to me that you can sing and all that jazz."  She replied. "So what will you perform for me, kid?"

"I will be performing _'Burn'_ from John Laurens' point of view if that's, uh, alright?" He announced, fidgeting.

"Go right ahead"

Castiel began to sing in front of the casting director and the cast. He never felt so nervous. The only two thing that kept him at ease was the fact that he kissed THE Dean Winchester and that Sam has got his role. Castiel felt the eyes of his peers following him and heard doors opening and somewhat felt better that someone had to leave. He heard murmurs and shuffling and felt more nervous. Half-way through the song he heard the words that will make everyone's stomach drop.

"Stop I heard enough" She said as she raised her hand.

Castiel froze and waited for the results. Minutes passed but it felt like hours. He was so nervous that he didn't realize that his uncle brought his whole class into the auditorium.

"You're in"

Cheers erupted from the auditorium. Dean and Sam ran to Castiel. Dean jumped on to Castiel and Castiel gripped him tight and whirled. Sam simply patted him on the back. Castiel was too caught up in the excitement to realize that he now has new things to worry about. He now has to _perform_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPATE AND I'M SORRY IF IT'S SHORT. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS I AM JUST SUPER BUSY. but please comment if you have any advice!

**Author's Note:**

> this is where I found Laurens version of burn http://bimtrashes.tumblr.com/post/150587320748/burn-john-laurens-vers


End file.
